The Rain Almost Stood Still
by Aether Edeline
Summary: This is a story of ItaSasu and a day where things finally evoke.


**The Rain Almost Stood Still **

Sasuke stumbled into his room, locking the door and fell to his knees. He panted softly trying to catch his breath from running home.

He couldn't take it anymore, school was just a waking nightmare. His family had been gone for almost a week to an important meeting for his father and Itachi…

_Itachi _he thought. He half smiled and wiped the light sweat from his forehead, closing his eyes he sighed and cocked his head back towards the ceiling. On the ceiling were his shuriken, many of them. He practiced while his family was gone and went off into the forest to train so long that he would pass out. He could never be as amazing as Itachi…

_Itachi _he thought again. Sasuke growled and clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and looked at the floor. His bangs covered his eyes and he sat in silence. Outside he could hear the rain and feel the chill of his dim room. It was dark since he didn't turn the light on. Curtains and blinds were shut adding to the gloom and grey. He wanted to cry, the feeling tight in his chest and throat.

"They aren't home…" He reassured himself and let the tears slowly flow. They streaked his face falling lightly, his gaze cold and tired. No emotion, just tears, but he had to cry or the feeling would sink him into a horrible place. The boy stood and took off his kunai holster, throwing it to the nightstand and kicked his shoes off. He stopped in front of his bed and tugged at his neckband, wondering if he should take the shirt off too. Deciding against it, he jumped onto the bed and dug his face into the pillow.

"I'm always so alone… not even Nii-san spends time with me… and mother and father are out busy with father's promotional work…"

_I guess I'll feel better after doing it…_ "I deserve it anyway." He reached blindly for a kunai at his nightstand and lay on his side, the pillow hugging his cheek as one eye stared at the weapon in his hand. He sat up and went under his blankets. Even if no one was home and the door was locked, he felt he needed the extra security.

He pulled the arm warmer cuff down and slid the kunai swiftly, wincing. It trembled lightly in his hand, his fingers pink from the frigid temperature in his room. He could hear the rain dropping harder onto Konoha.

"Crap…" He went a little deeper than he expected, nothing life threatening, but definitely new to him. It was pain nonetheless and he didn't mind.

_Nothing peroxide and a band-aid can't handle _the Uchiha thought and he sighed staring at his closet. The rain softly hit his window continuously, nauseatingly, and the house was so silent that he could hear the bamboo fountain in the garden clank as it went up and down.

Suddenly, the front door unlocked and his head snapped towards the door.

"What the hell…" He muttered under his breath and furrowed his brows, squinting his eyes in confusion, he was taken back by the sudden presence. He heard whoever had come home sit down to remove their shoes and lightly place them where they belonged before entering the kitchen. The fridge was opened and he heard a sigh. His eyes relaxed when he heard the groan was his brothers. He wrapped the cut, pulled his arm warmer back in place, and placed the kunai back into it's pouch.

"Fuck, he really scared me…" He whispered to himself and unlocked his door quietly, knowing that if Itachi found out it was locked, he would be questioned. Of course in this household, no one had privacy because it wasn't needed. Least that's what his parents thought. The one thing that puzzled Sasuke was the fact that Itachi was home and not with his parents until next weeks Friday.

The answer to this would have to wait. He crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over himself, shivering from the frozen air in his room.

_I'll just pretend to be asleep in case it's a false alarm. Maybe he forgot something…_

Sure enough he heard Itachi across the hall and rummage through his closet, Sasuke hoped he wouldn't come into his room and make him talk. He was to shaky for that.

Silence.

Soft footsteps came towards his door and it opened with a light creak. Itachi gazed at the bundle in bed and he smiled softly.

"Sasuke?" His deep voice asked sincerely. Sasuke didn't intend to respond.

_Maybe he'll go away… _But Itachi did the latter and walked towards him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shut them quickly as Itachi sat on the bed.

"You're asleep…" The elder sighed, disappointed, and looked at the window in silence, staring for what felt like a minute.

_Just leave already will you… _Sasuke thought becoming irritated at the strange behavior. Then suddenly he felt a smooth hand, warm and gentle, caress his cheek. It sent tingles down his spine and made his hairs stand. It was so warm compared to his frigid temperature.

"God…you're so cold, why hasn't father fixed this room…idiot…"

_Did he just call father an idiot? Yes…he did… _Sasuke couldn't help but continue to pretend that he was asleep. The attention he was receiving made his heart skip and Itachi's protective hand was just so warm.

"Hm. You're probably sick aren't you otouto? That would explain why you're sleeping so heavily…" Itachi frowned, looking at Sasuke and feeling that his skin was frozen made it look like he was dead. He cringed at the thought and had to do something about it.

"I hope you don't mind otouto-"

_M-mind what? _Sasuke thought nervously.

"-but I'm going to cuddle with you for a while. You're so cold… it's frightening."

Sasuke sank deeply with those words. Itachi was being so tender it made him want to cry again. No, he wanted to sob this time.

Itachi wrapped his arms carefully around his otouto's and dug his face into his neck. Sasuke's skin shivered at such intimate contact and he couldn't help but like it. He more than enjoyed it, this was bliss. Itachi was so warm and surrounding, covering all of Sasuke completely, his heat so inviting. The moment soon faded when Sasuke felt a drop on his neck.

_No way… _Itachi was crying. He was crying! Sasuke couldn't let this pass by and he suddenly spun around with a concerned face and looked at Itachi. "Don't cry, Itachi! Please…I'm sorry, whatever happened, it's not your fault!"

Itachi was stunned and not to mention embarrassed to find out that Sasuke wasn't actually asleep. He was baffled, so much that he couldn't say anything. Sasuke felt the tension as the awkward silence ensued. They could hear the rain softly hitting the window and the wind pick up outside. Sasuke started to blush madly and sat up on the bed looking at the covers below. Itachi blinked a few times and then sat up in silence.

"I'm sorry." That deep voice broke through the silence solemnly. Sasuke gripped the sheets and rubbed them roughly between his fingers. Itachi wiped the tears off his own face and sniffled, he crawled closer to Sasuke making the boy bite down on his lip as he prepared for his older brother's embrace. The elder came so close to him and rested his face on his neck. He could feel the warm breath of his Nii-san. It was so relaxing and it sent shivers down his spine.

"I haven't spent anytime with you have I otouto? I've neglected you, haven't I…"

_He sounded so sad…_

"No. I only get in the way and you have more important things to do than waste your time with someone like me." Sasuke tried to not sound too heartbroken, because he believed his own words to be true.

"How could you even think that." Itachi said leaving Sasuke's neck, Sasuke wanted to pull Itachi back, missing that warmth.

"Why would I do such a thing…Sasuke, you are the most important person in my life…How could you possibly think I would ignore you like that." Sasuke bit down on his lip as he looked into Itachi's hurt eyes. The tears just started to flow on their own and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a whimper and he covered his face with his wrists, sobbing, sobbing like a child. Itachi responded quickly and brought Sasuke to him, holding him tightly into his chest. Sasuke gripped Itachi's shirt and he cried convulsively shaking and making Itachi hold him closer.

"Shh…" The elder whispered. "I'll always love you, don't you ever think that I would forsake you. I just…"

Sasuke calmed down enough to look up at Itachi, waiting for an answer to the question he had waited strenuously for all this time. Why had he ignored him for so long?

Itachi looked away and clenched his teeth. Sasuke was confused but kept staring at Itachi longingly. The elder looked back and softly pushed the loose strands of Sasuke's soft bangs and kissed him.

Sasuke was stunned. His eyes grew wide and he sat there numb with adrenaline.

_Did that really just happen… _It was like he was struck by lightening. Itachi, his older brother, the one he never expected such emotion from, kissed him on the lips, so tenderly that it felt like a petal was gently brushed against him.

He wanted more.

Itachi saw no rejection in Sasuke and he lightly licked the boys lips, coaxing him for another kiss, Sasuke accepted gratefully and opened his mouth slightly. Itachi's lips were so warm and soft against his own. The shivers returned and he trembled from the ecstasy. Hands went to caress his face as the kiss continued, they traveled down his neck, lightly brushing the skin and a slender finger slowly traced the outline of his collar bone. Sasuke felt immense pleasure at the touch of his brother and he moved in closer.

This was surreal, because in all his life, he couldn't imagine that Itachi harbored the same feelings within.

Their lips parted only for half a second before meeting again to cling succulently, over and over. Sasuke couldn't imagine that they could go any further but just as he thought this, Itachi slipped his hand into his shirt.

"Ahn!" Sasuke twitched at the feeling but let those heated hands travel upwards. Itachi pushed him softly down onto the bed and continued to kiss him, caressing his chest like silk. Sasuke gasped when Itachi pinched his nipple lightly and the elder took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his otouto's warm mouth. He moaned making Itachi shiver, enjoying the sweet response. His hot tongue made Sasuke twitch with pleasure and he bucked his hips unconsciously towards Itachi's groin. The elder responded by grinding into Sasuke making the boy moan deep in his throat. He groaned feeling the moan echo into his mouth. Before he could climax, the elder parted the kiss, a string of saliva clinging onto Sasuke's protruding tongue. The boy whimpered not wanting to stop. Itachi found it cute that he kept his tongue out to plead for more. He grew impatient and went up to kiss Itachi once again, sucking softly at his bottom lip. Itachi closed his eyes embracing the sensual intimacy. Sasuke rested his hands on Itachi's chest and sat on his thigh. Itachi could feel the hard erection on his abdomen. Sasuke was as hard as he was.

"Sasuke…" He whispered softly into his ear, "I want to make love to you, otouto…" and he bit his neck softly, sucking the skin. Sasuke moaned and brought Itachi closer to him, he gently laid back onto the bed and spread his legs nervously for Itachi to move in closer. The elder smiled at him so beautifully that Sasuke moaned and looked away, completely embarrassed. Itachi unbuttoned Sasuke's shorts and lifted his shirt just enough to expose the light pink nipples that were hard from stimulation. He bent over to lap one graciously and he sucked it softly while his hand slipped into the boys shorts to rub at his groin so tenderly. Sasuke gasped, moaning from the amazing sensation.

"Ah-ahnnn…Nii-cha-…" He twitched and bucked his hips uncontrollably. Itachi bit softly at the skin making Sasuke jolt and bite down on his lip. His own erection was growing harder and constricting. He reached into his pants to pull it out and rubbed it slowly, moaning in relief. Sasuke looked down to see and the sight made him hotter, he moaned again as the caress on his own was blissfully returned. The elder stopped and Sasuke panted, exposed completely to his brother, his clothes just barely clung onto him. Itachi bent over him blocking everything in view but himself. He kissed the boy passionately and held the soft lips in his own, embracing the taste of his otouto. Sasuke blushed madly and felt so hot that he thought he might combust.

Itachi rubbed his nipples and traveled downward to Sasuke's shorts removing them and he spread the boys legs so far apart so that he could have a view to all of him. Sasuke blushed and bit down on his lip again but his lips were soon met by Itachi's and he could feel those strong hands massage his inner thighs, making him moan and grip the sheets.

"I don't want to hurt you otouto…but, try to relax ok?…I love you" Sasuke felt like he would melt if Itachi spoke again. A finger slowly rubbed at his entrance and he moaned into the wet kiss again as a second finger prodded him inside.

"Ohh…Itachi…just fill me, please…ah-ah…"

Itachi moaned at the words breathed out to him and he lifted Sasuke's hips, gripping his butt cheeks softly, caressing them as he positioned himself. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned as Itachi's tip pushed into him slowly. The sweet walls of his otouto gripped him lovingly and he groaned at the intensity. He pushed all the way in making Sasuke moan so loud that it echoed in the hall. The elder rested his forehead on the boys neck and nipped softly making Sasuke twitch in pleasure. He thrust in again earning another loud moan from Sasuke, making him whimper at the immense pleasure he was receiving.

Again and again the deep thrust penetrated him slowly, sending shivers down his spine, he arched his body into Itachi and the elder held Sasuke closely as he pounded into him again.

"AH! A-ah…" Sasuke whined again into Itachi's ear, drooling onto his hair, his nails dug into the elders shirt, piercing the skin on his back and making Itachi grunt. He pounded into the boy slowly, deeply, savoring each thrust as if it were his last. He moaned at the tightness of his little brother and Sasuke bucked hard each time Itachi pierced his prostate, shouting Itachi's name as the thrusting continued, his throbbing penis rubbed in between their bodies. He couldn't take it anymore and came loudly trembling as his cum leaked onto their stomachs and Itachi came feeling the heat of Sasuke's insides constricting around him.

They panted strongly and didn't move, embracing the sensual relief of each other. Itachi made a move to roll over, in fear of keeping Sasuke from catching his breath but was interrupted by his otouto's arms.

"No…Just stay here… please…" he pleaded softly, his dark eyes were pooled in tears. Itachi's heart broke, he smiled weakly and kissed him tenderly.

"Alright…" He whispered back and rested his cheek on Sasuke's chest.

The rain continued to pour outside. The house…was still.


End file.
